Charlie's Starr
by Blonde Spirit
Summary: A series based around CW and O/C. All chaps posted here are different stories but they are in no chronological order and AU/AR. Adult content. I do not own HP merely play in JKR's sandpit of excellent characters!
1. Deceptive

Charlie's Starr - Deceptive

Well, Charlie Weasley and an O/C, with other characters.

*******Deceptive*******

Starr Longis sat outside the Burrow, it was cold outside, she thought to herself, not that she had anyone else to blame but herself, well, maybe Percy flipping Weasley could take part of the blame.

"_Pretend to be your what?" Starr's eyes widened at the red haired Weasley before her_

"_My girlfriend!" Percy answered_

"_But Percy!" she protested_

"_I know, I know" he stammered "I'm just sick of the constant questions and digs when I go home, they're all so straight! I just want to fit in" _

"_You are a part of the family!" she had told him "They will love you anyway! Gay, straight or indifferent"_

"_No, they won't" he said sadly "I've always been the outsider, Bill and Charlie, so strong and …"_

"_Charlie's single, no one thinks twice about it" she observed_

"_That's because he's Charlie, a dragon tamer, and the women he's bedded, he can hardly be hiding in the closet can he? And he'll be home for Christmas too, some comparison" Percy replied_

"_Well, ok, but I still don't think that's a reason to lie to your family" she said, not wanting to admit to herself that the idea of Charlie Weasley being at home for the Christmas holidays had made Percy's proposition a darn sight more attractive._

"_Please?" he begged "Just for the holidays, they already know you and will welcome you, and it's not like we have to do anything we wouldn't normally is it? Just the odd cuddle, and we've shared a bed before. I've done it for you!"_

"_It's hardly the same!" she had countered "Standing next to me to scare off a drunk wizard in a bar is a hundred times removed from me spending the Christmas break with your family pretending to be your girlfriend! I don't know Percy, I like your family, and if you want to tell them I'll come anyway, moral support"_

"_Then I won't go" he said "I can't face it again, and I can't tell them I'm gay, we can spend Christmas here, if you don't have anywhere else to go?"_

"_I don't" she replied "You know I don't, but you should go, really"_

"_No" The look in his eyes made her mind up, Percy was her best friend and had been for years, they worked and lived together, a lot mistook them for a couple, but Percy had told her he was gay one drunken night before they left school. With the exception of his lovers over the years, she was the only person who knew._

"_Alright, I'll do it" she said sullenly "But only because you are my best friend and when all this is over you can put in a good word for me with your lovely brother!"_

_Percy hugged her "Thanks!" he said "And Charlie will break your heart if you expose it to him!"_

"_It's not my heart I want to expose" she muttered_

"_Don't say I didn't warn you!" he chortled as he went off to make arrangements._

So, thought Starr as she lit a cigarette, a muggle habit that she had picked up. So now what, she could hear the raised voices from inside, maybe Percy was right, and maybe they wouldn't accept him. She looked up fearfully as the door opened; Charlie came into the garden and sat next to her.

"Well that's quite a can of worms that's been opened" he said "You got a spare one?" he asked nodding to her cigarette.

"Um, sure" she said offering the packet "I didn't know you smoked"

"I don't at home" he took a long drag "But I think my mum has enough on her plate right now to bother with scolding me for smoking"

"I'm sorry" she said looking at her feet, tears forming.

"Why? Did you turn him gay?" Charlie asked a smile playing at the corners of his mouth "Can't imagine how"

Starr shot him a look, smiling slightly as she noticed his blue eyes twinkling with humour "No, he was already gay at school" she said "He's been gay as long as I've known him"

"Are you?" direct

"Me? What?" she asked frowning, then her eyebrows shot into her fringe as she realised what he was asking "Gay? Me? No!"

"Good" he nodded "Because that would be a waste"

"Of what?" she tried to ignore the tingling in her stomach, she watched Charlie make perfect smoke rings.

"An extremely attractive woman" he turned slightly to look at her

"Oh" she said "Thanks" the tingling was now more of a crashing as those blue eyes looked into hers.

"Anytime" he said.

An uneasy silence settled between them, Starr remembering back to her school days and the massive teenage crush she had developed on the older brother of her best friend. She had been in Gryffindor House, and had practically become a groupie of the Quiddich team, as Charlie was seeker. She had attended every practice, every match, and drooled excessively along with about a hundred other girls. She remembered with embarrassment when Gryffindor had won the cup, she had had her first taste of alcohol, and of Charlie. Although not her last of alcohol, it was her last of Charlie. There had been riotous celebrating and a game of spin the wand. Each person had to spin their wand and whoever it landed on, was to be kissed. Charlie's wand had landed on her, and he'd kissed her. She had mooned for days. The memory only slightly marred by him disappearing moments later into the bushes with Geri Smilton, and returning an hour later re adjusting their clothes and smirking.

Charlie crushed his cigarette end under his boot "You coming in?" he asked

"No, I think I'd better wait here" she looked again at her feet, tears threatening again.

"It'll be ok you know" he said softly "No one's angry with you"

"Just with Percy?" she said an edge to her voice "You know he was terrified to tell any of you, and it's only that fact he's drunk and George made that joke about a gay wizard that he lost it!"

"I am not angry with Percy for being gay, and neither will they be, I'm angry at the deception, it hurts to think he doesn't trust any of us to tell us before now!" Charlie's voice had a gruff quality

"He has never felt like he measured up!" Starr trilled, tears flowing now for her friend, and herself. She loved the Burrow and was distraught that now the family would hate her for her part in the deception "He always compared himself to you and Bill, he idolises you both!"

"He does?" Charlie was surprised "Why? Bill I can understand, he's the best big brother, but me?"

Starr stood and faced him "Because you are so…" she searched for the right words "Macho! Taming wild dragons and hundreds of wild women!"

"Macho? Me?" Charlie was so close she was sure he could hear her heart trying to get out of her chest; he laughed "I'm hardly a hero, yes I work with Dragons, but no, I don't tame 'wild women'. It's all rumour. Of course, I've slept with women, I'm a man, but not hundreds and most of them have been short relationships, their choice, not mine. It has been nearly a year since I had sex" he looked at her puzzled "And why am I telling you about my sex life?"

"I don't know!" she snapped "Poor Percy"; she flinched as he wiped away her tears.

"No one will think any the less of him or you" he said

"But, we lied…" she faltered

"You tried to help him, you are a loyal friend and they'll see that, I can" he folded her in his arms; she resisted for a moment and then gave in, what the hell? She thought, she was hugging Charlie Weasley!

They jumped apart as the door flew open, squinting in the sudden light streaming from the kitchen.

"Oh that's right!" Percy's voice was high and shaky "Now you know I'm gay leaves you free to hit on Starr doesn't it Charlie! Another notch on your wand!" his face was ugly with rage and tears "And you" he pointed at Starr "Finally going to get him into bed are you? You've only fancied him what…. Ten years and this is the perfect opportunity isn't it, Percy's out the closet and now you can get on and seduce what is it you called him at school, oh yes, Wonder Weasley!"

Charlie looked puzzled a moment before he turned to Percy "She's upset" he said "And worried about you, that's all"

"And, boy has she got the hots for you!" Percy shrilled "The only reason she agreed was because you were coming home, and I said that I would put in a good word when I eventually told everyone!"

"That's not true Percy, that's not the way it was!" Starr shouted "I agreed because you are my best friend and you wanted to spend Christmas with your family. You were convinced they would never accept you. What I said about Charlie was a joke!"

"Well I was right wasn't I?" he stormed "They hate me! Again!" he swung towards Charlie with a fist that he dodged easily, grabbing Percy's hand he held onto him.

"Percy, you are being an idiot, no one hates you because you are gay. I don't care, you are my brother and I love you. But I'm getting mighty annoyed at your attitude! You have dragged Starr into this, and she helped because she's your best friend, what she feels for me is irrelevant. None of us gives a rat's backside what your sexual persuasion is. I'm annoyed, and I suspect the others are annoyed, that you failed to trust us, _your family_, enough to tell us!" Charlie's voice was calm yet he looked furious.

"Do you blame me?" Percy started to sob, Charlie released his grip and hugged his brother "You and Bill, so successful, and there's me, pathetic"

"You are not pathetic" said Charlie, his voice choked, his eyes glistening "I admire you Percy; you are intelligent and know things I could never hope to learn"

"Oh Percy" Molly Weasley stood and watched as Bill joined Charlie and Percy, the three of them hugging.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bill asked "I would have helped, told the others, me you and Charlie, we're the three musketeers!" he gave Percy a watery smile.

Molly guided Starr back into the kitchen with the younger Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, Fleur and assorted grandchildren. Leaving the three brothers outside.

Starr stood at the back of the kitchen as the family helped Molly to clear away the remains of Boxing Day Dinner. Arthur noticed and nodded to Molly.

"Starr?" Molly asked

"I'm so sorry!" Starr sobbed covering her face with her hands "I didn't want to lie to you! I just wanted to help Percy! I'll go, now"

Molly and Ginny rushed across the kitchen "It's OK!" they said in unison

"I know you were trying to help Percy!" said Molly "No one is annoyed!"

"Please don't go!" said Ginny "Me, mum and Hermione are really outnumbered in this family!"

Hours later Starr laid staring at the ceiling from the sofa of the Burrow. Her mind whirred. The Weasley's had understood, even praised her actions, and re assured her that no one cared about Percy being gay, or about their deception. She shifted as she heard the stairs creek. She assumed it was Percy, coming back to talk again.

When the three brothers had finally returned, everyone else had been in bed. Bill had hugged Percy and kissed Starr goodnight on the cheek, Charlie had patted Percy on the back and bid him goodnight, winking at Starr over Percy's head. Percy had apologised to her, they had talked for a while, before Percy had gone to bed.

The lounge door opened and Starr looked as she saw a figure come through and shut the door quietly behind them.

"Starr?" she jolted the voice was Charlie's, not Percy's.

"Charlie?" she uttered

"Yeah…bollocks! Ouch" she heard a muffled crunch as Charlie trod on a discarded toy.

"Lumos" Starr whispered and her wand lit up, lighting on Charlie as he stood holding his foot, wearing boxer shorts and a tattered t shirt with 'Dragon Tamers do it on fire!" emblazoned across the chest.

She suppressed a giggle as he limped over and sat on the edge of the sofa, edging back she gave him more room. He looked into her face.

"Good about Percy" she said

"Umm, never mind Percy" he frowned as his red hair fell over his face "I want to know all about this crush"

"What?" she yelped grimacing as Charlie held his finger to his lips "Sorry" she whispered

"Well?" he demanded

"It…I was… I mean we were at school" she managed

"I gathered that much" he said dryly "Did you really have a crush on me?"

"Yeah" she whispered, looking away, she was shaking, Charlie Weasley, the object of her fantasies since she was a teenager was sitting, half naked on her bed! Well, sofa, and he wasn't really half naked, but it was less clothes than she had ever seen him in before…..

"Do you still?" he asked in a whisper

"Well, um" she stuttered

"I hope so" he smiled shyly as her eyes rose to meet his "Because right up until Percy said he was gay, I was bloody jealous of him, for scoring you"

"You were?" she uttered shocked

"Yeah" he said, his turn to look at his feet "But now, well, after today…"

"What?" she said mystified

"We could, you know…" he answered

"What?" she persisted, unsure of what he was offering, a kiss? A one night stand? Elope and get married?

"Get to know each other better" he said, it sounded lame even to him.

She giggled "Oh right" she said.

"I can't, I mean we can't go out, as in I can't be your boyfriend, It would be far too complicated" he looked at her again "What with me working in Romania, but, well, when I'm home…." He left the statement open ended.

"Oh" she said, one night stand then.

"That's if you want to" he said hastily "I mean, you don't have to stay single or anything, just we can owl when I'm away. And spend time together when I'm home?" he looked hopeful then unsure "That's if you want to" he added.

She sat up, shuffling closer, she rested her head on his shoulder "And here's me thinking you had come down here to seduce me!"

He turned and looked at her, cupping her face gently with work roughened hands "I can, if that's what you want" he smirked, confidence back "Or we can just watch a film, and Er, cuddle"

"Yeah" she smiled back "I like to cuddle"

They awoke to a muffled gasp, both jumping up they saw Molly in the doorway of the lounge. The TV was hissing away to itself.

"Mum!" said Charlie "We were watching a film and fell asleep!"

Molly looked as though she might beat him to death with the empty glass she was holding for a second, before she took in that they were both dressed, Starr in pyjama's and Charlie in his boxers and t shirt.

"I won't have shenanigans on my sofa Charles Weasley!" she said, eyes narrowing

"We weren't!" he protested "Just watched a film!" Starr suppressed a smile as the all confident man went red and wobbly under his mum's disapproving gaze.

"Good job!" she said "Good morning Starr, sorry to startle you, I won't ask if you slept well" she winked at her "With that lump next to you all night!"

"Good morning Molly" she quivered

"Now, Charlie take that bedding upstairs please, and Starr let's have a cup of tea" she ordered as she swept into the kitchen.

"Charmin'!" muttered Charlie "Lump! Humph!"

"Oh ssshh" said Starr, smiling broadly as she kissed him lightly on the lips and he went even redder "Do as you're told"


	2. Silence

Charlie's Starr – Silence

This is set after Starr and Charlie had their talk at the Burrow. **Warning!!!**Contains adult themes and references, nothing too graphic but well, you will be in no doubt what is happening! And swearing.

Charlie's POV is in normal type, Starr's in _italic._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Charlie Weasley sat and yawned, it wasn't late, and he wasn't tired. He just needed an excuse to get up to his room.

He had spent the day with Starr Longis. A girl that he realised he was in love with. This was his fifth trip home in the year since Percy 'came out' and he had realised that Starr was single – and willing to be pursued by him. He had dashed home at every opportunity, spending less time with his family and more with her at every visit. They had written once a week at first, now it was every day. Charlie's owl was getting really pissed off with constant trips to and from England and pecked him now each time he gave her a letter.

He yawned again "Well, I'm off to bed then" he announced, kissing his mothers cheek.

"Goodnight son" she said, looking at Arthur conspiratorially.

"I wonder if he remembers the silencing charms tonight?" chuckled Arthur

"Maybe he'll go to her place" Molly replied. She didn't mind at all that Charlie and Starr were an item, or that they preferred to keep it to themselves. Oh Percy **must** know, Molly mused, he lived with Starr after all.

Arthur looked fondly at his wife, knitting in front of the fire. Despite what she said, he knew that she was annoyed that Charlie was taking it slowly with Starr. She was desperate for more grandchildren. Even though Bill and Fleur, Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny had already produced enough to make the word 'granddad' slightly tiresome.

Charlie stretched out on his bed, he hadn't put the light on, half hoping that she would already be there, waiting for him. She wasn't. They never made plans. One usually turning up in the bed of the other every night he was home. But for him, tonight was different. He loved her and needed to know how she felt. He felt excited and scared. He didn't want to leave this time without telling her. He was constantly worried that one day a letter would say that she had met someone, someone who was in the same country as her and she had enjoyed their time together but….

He needed her to know, he needed her to say it was only him, and that she would wait for him. He would come home as much as he could, she already knew that. She had never asked him why he wanted to work with dragons, she seemed to just know. She seemed to just know why he was so driven to stay in Romania. She had never pressured him about their relationship, never asked him for commitment. He respected her for this but was also terrified that it meant she didn't want commitment from him. He mused over their meeting where she worked a few days ago. He had shot into the Burrow, dumped his washing, scoffed his dinner, showered and gone straight out again. He had been impatient and had told her that he had thought about her every day in the throes of their passion. He had only just bitten back telling her he loved her, something he hadn't realised himself until that moment.

He stood and prepared himself to apparate to her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Starr sat at her mirror, brushing out her hair, its length immediately curling into its natural loose ringlet curls. She wondered where she would spend the night; she hoped he would come here. The whole situation was like a dream come true for her. She had had feelings for Charlie for years, finally reciprocated last year. Although he worked away, he wrote every day, as did she. Every night he was home she lay in his arms, strong arms that held her tight. He treated her like a precious stone. Opened doors and pulled out chairs for her. He was courteous and thoughtful in and out of bed. Well, he was fantastic in bed. She smiled to herself. She had been no virgin when they had first slept together, but his hands and mouth on her body had given her feelings she never knew existed. _

_She lay on her bed, in the dark now, smiling to herself. The first time when he arrived home was always the shortest, but the best. This time they hadn't even got to take their clothes off, he had visited her at work, at the Ministry for magic, where she worked as a healing researcher, finding new methods of healing. He had borrowed Harry's ancient invisibility cloak and only revealed himself when they were alone. It had been urgent and excellent. Her underwear ripped off and cast aside, his barely getting past his knees. Her cloaks pushed up. She shivered as she remembered his touch and the feel of him under her hands. She had lived for this moment, she had realised as he thrust into her. She needed him so desperately, more so than when he was the Gryffindor Quiddich captain and out of reach. This was more than a teenage crush that had resurfaced in adulthood; she was in love with him. She had revelled in his urgency, in him telling her that he had waited long and lonely months thinking of her, for this. It thrilled her that he had not slept with another woman. They weren't exclusive and he had no reason to lie, but it mattered to her, deeply. She jumped slightly as there was a crack and he appeared before her, as if her mind had summoned him._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Thinking of me again?" he teased as he took in the flushed look on her face, her beautiful face. He felt his own arousal as he covered his body with hers, drinking in the feel of her. He adored her body. The words he longed to say making themselves known in every kiss, every touch. He touched and tasted every inch of her body. He loved the way she responded to him. Opening her body to him. He turned onto his back, her heated gaze roaming his now naked body. Her smooth hands touched and teased, driving him wild. Her mouth and lips nipping and sucking at his most sensitive places. She caressed him; he longed to be with her as one, but knew the pleasure would be far more intense for waiting. His eyes closed he buried his hands in her soft hair. Sighing as he committed the feeling to his heart, to keep him warm on cold Romanian nights.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_She gave a half moan as he returned her to her back. He once again covered her body with his. Hours they had played this game, and now it was time. He had taken her to the edge and then backed away several times already, and she had been just as excited as she did the same to him, with her hands and her mouth. He claimed her with one movement. His mouth on hers, for which she was glad. It stopped her uttering the words that were in her throat. She wrapped herself around him, feeling each defined muscle on his body strain as they moved together. She rose swiftly to her climax, losing all sense of time as they reached that place together, crying out; she only knew that he existed and that she loved him. She tried to hold onto the moment, etched it on her memory to clutch to her when he was so far away._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He slumped over her, exhausted and elated. He kissed her neck, her jaw line, and finally her mouth as they slowly came down to earth. He adored the look on her face as she stared back at him, sated. He was in awe of the feelings she caused. With other lovers the moment of climax was the high point, but now to him, this moment was the best. Feeling their hearts and breaths race together, seeing the look in her eyes. He closed his own eyes, resting his forehead against hers, he sighed as she brushed the hair from his face, her soft fingers touching him. He knew he must say it now, in his mind he had told her with his looks and touch tonight, but he knew she needed to hear it if it were to make any difference.

"Starr" he whispered "I have something to tell you" his head jerked up as he felt her body stiffen under him, he wondered if she knew what he was going to say and dreaded it. Looking into her eyes he saw fear, unmasked fear.

"I love you" he said quietly "So much that it scares me, I don't ever want you to be with another man, to meet anyone else, I want you to be mine, forever"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_She relaxed against him, not saying anything as her words were ambushed in her throat by tears. He rolled off her, gathering her against him. She could not speak for a few moments, she buried her face in his chest, and the words he had uttered had taken her by surprise. She managed to look up at him, his eyes were troubled and she could see pain on the blue depths. She realised he must be thinking things during her silence. She reached out and traced his lips with her fingers, the lips that had spoken the words she had longed to hear since she was fourteen. A tear rolled down her face as she spoke._

"_There will never be another man for me" she whispered "My heart belongs to you, it always will" She continued to touch his lips "I am yours Charlie, totally yours, my body, my heart, my soul" she saw the blue eyes soften as the clouds in them cleared and he smiled "I'd follow you to the end of the earth, or wait right here for you to come back to me"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**They slept in each others arms, the silence broken only by their breathing and the occasional uttered word of love.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please review! I like it, but them I'm biased I wrote it! Thanks XX


	3. Can't see the Wood for Weasley's

Charlie's Starr – Can't see the Wood for the Weasley's.

This one is set around the time Charlie and Starr are sort of dating before things get heavy. A bit of light hearted fluff and **warning** some smutty intentions, but nothing too bad! Bit of naughty language – you know, the way men tend to speak to each other.

Can't see the Wood for the Weasley's.

"Bloody hell!" said Oliver Wood "Merlin's beard, is that you Charlie Weasley?"

Charlie spun around in his seat "Oliver!" he said in delight, shaking the other man's hand with enthusiasm.

"Still playing with the dragons then?" Oliver asked as he squeezed his bulk into the chair opposite Charlie.

"Yeah, home on a break, gets harder to go back each time you know"

"I can imagine, what you doing in here then?" he asked, looking around the packed bar of the three broomsticks

"Old times, just remembering old times" Charlie smiled "You?"

"I've started a local Quiddich pub team" he said with pride "They're springing up all over the place, thought this was as good a place as any"

"Nice one!" said Charlie

"Yeah, we got try outs this afternoon" Oliver looked excited "Say you fancy joining me? Could do with your advice"

"Why not?" replied Charlie, draining his butter beer.

"Great!" said Oliver "They're letting us use the Hogwarts pitches for try outs and practise"

The two men left the inn, chatting excitedly; they didn't notice three young women watching them from afar.

"Heavenly Winged horses!" exclaimed one of them, a tall well built girl, Millie Milestone.

"What?" asked another, a tall willowy blonde, Starr Longis, she hadn't seen Charlie and Oliver, she was fiddling with her Quiddich boots, nervous about the looming trial, the other two were bludgers, she was a seeker, together at school they had been nicknamed 'Woods Wenches' as he was their captain.

"Nothing!" trilled the third of the gang, Sarah Blooze, shooting a look at Millie that she immediately understood "Come on!" she demanded of Starr "Wood's wenches together!"

They clashed their broomsticks together. Millie and Sarah walked on ahead of Starr as she again, fiddled with her boots.

"That was Charlie Weasley!" Millie exclaimed "With Oliver! Wow, I dunno how the hell I'm supposed to concentrate now!"

"Well don't tell _her_" replied Sarah "She's nervous enough as it is, she'll go to pieces if she knows Wonderful Weasley is here, do you remember what she was like at school?"

"Yeah" Millie suppressed a smile "We didn't even know she could play Quiddich 'till after he left" both girls chuckled as they waited for Starr.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So, you are having an A team and a B team?" Charlie frowned; he sat next to Oliver as the hopeful players warmed up in front of them. He longed to get up there.

"Yeah, I've basically sliced them down the middle today and pit them against each other, get an idea of who can do what, we need fourteen players and I thought 2 subs for each team. So we've got about thirty here today and Harry is refin'"

Harry waved as Oliver grabbed his broom, flying towards the triers he sorted them into teams, and told them to play their favoured positions. He retuned to Charlie grinning.

"Do you remember Wood's Wenches?" he asked "Actually probably not, you had left by then"

"Wood's Wenches?" Charlie raised an eyebrow "Sound dirty, fun but dirty"

Oliver laughed "Unfortunately nothing like that" he replied "Three girls, same year as Percy, two were Chasers, and the other a seeker, damned good they were too" he thought a moment as he saw 'Wood's Wenches' and the Weasley twins take to the field together, with two other unknown to him against Ginny Weasley and more unknowns "I think I know who will be in my A team, if they can fly like they used to, it'll definitely be them three and your brothers for a start"

"Well, they are damn good bludgers" said Charlie, a note of pride in his voice "Is that Ginny?" he asked as he caught her small red head.

"Yeah" said Oliver, now distracted as Harry started the match "Forgot she was trying out, good chaser"

Charlie and Oliver were soon engrossed in the match, Charlie feeling his eyes drawn over and over to the figure on the Firebolt. She was the seeker, so naturally, he watched her, but there was something familiar in that graceful figure.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So that's it then!" said Oliver "Got the teams, 'Woods Wenches', Fred and George, Ginny and me as keeper for the A's, and …" Oliver rattled off a list of names for the B team, Harry being the only one that Charlie recognised "But with Harry refereeing the B's are short a seeker" he smiled at his old friend and team mate "Fancy it?" he asked.

"Damn right I do!" said Charlie, grabbing Oliver's old broom from his hand and kicking off without another word. He twirled and dived, getting a feel for the broom.

As the players assembled there were twitterings in the stands as Lee Jordan took up the job of commentator once again.

"Well, congratulations to all you fliers that have made it into the newly formed Three Broomsticks Quiddich team!" his voice boomed "We're in for a treat, with the reformation of 'Wood's Wenches', the Weasley beaters and their little sister Ginny and Oliver Wood, our esteemed manager for the A team! Blimey you can't see the Wood for the Weasley's on the pitch today, that's right, visiting all the way from Romania, taking a break from dragons to stand in for Potter as seeker on the B team, yes girls, you guessed it – CHARLIE WEASLEY!"

Starr nearly fell off her broom. She searched around her for that red floppy hair, but with so many Weasley's shooting about she couldn't track one long enough to spot him.

"Keep it together Starr!" warned Sarah "We're not home and dry yet"

With that Harry threw the balls and blew his whistle, Starr kicked off with the others, but her mind was else where as she searched around her. She was so distracted that she flew straight into Fred, and it was only his lightening reflexes that saved them from hitting the deck.

"Bollocks Starr! What you playing at?" he yelled "Women!" he smirked at George "Sodding useless at Quiddich!"

"Probably got PMT!" replied George

The game continued with the A's predictably in the lead, she had spotted Charlie, and telling herself that it was the right thing to do because he was the opposite seeker, not because he was Charlie, she watched him closely. Her mouth was dry from the frantic game, she told herself, not because after all these years she was playing Quiddich with _him_, not because he looked so damn sexy on a broom and she now had an idea what those wonderful lips felt like on her own, what those rough hands felt like on her skin. And certainly not because she now knew **exactly** what those robes he so casually wore were hiding. He was in his element, she realised, he was still an excellent player and he did tricks to keep the gathering crowd entertained. Smug shit! She thought to herself. If he had realised it was her, it certainly hadn't affected him.

In her search for Charlie, she spotted the snitch. Taking off like a rocket she shot after it, low on her broom as she chased. All thoughts except beating Charlie 'smug-chops' Weasley to it obliterated by her competitive streak. She sensed rather than knew he was right behind her, she urged her Firebolt faster.

She knew he was below her, slightly behind. It was his trademark move. He flew under the opposing seeker, and as they twisted and turned he cut them off, snatching the snitch from under their nose. Only he could pull off such a feat at high speeds, executing turns that made your hair stand on end. She had watched him do it countless times, and she gave a moment of thanks that her obsession with him at school had finally paid off. Well, he wasn't going to do it to her! She flipped her broom. Corkscrewing in front of him, stopping him maintaining his speed and straight line as he pursued her.

"Hi Charlie!" she grinned as she saw his face go from determination to shock to amusement.

"Starr!" he yelled his word whipped away on the wind.

As she raced away again she was dimly aware of Lee Jordan shouting as most of the kids from Hogwarts had joined the crowd.

"And isn't this marvellous!" he crowed "The two Gryffindor seekers pitted against each other, one of the 'Wood's Wenches' against Charlie Weasley, my money is on Weasley but you never know!"

Starr was so focused on getting to the snitch ahead of Charlie that she completely failed to notice the bludger that a B team beater had fired in her direction. A split second later she was knocked from her broom, the ground and sky whirled as she fell, madly reaching out to grab something, anything to break her fall. She felt herself grabbed roughly around the middle, turning to look she saw a grinning Charlie, her in one hand, the golden snitch in the other.

"And the B team have it!" yelled Lee "And Charlie the hero, got the snitch and the girl! Wonder if she'll be Weasley's Wench now" the crowd laughed as Lee waggled his eyebrows.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The kitchen at the Burrow was full of people and noise, as usual.

"Oh you should have seen Starr Mum!" said Ginny from Harry's lap "She was brilliant! If that bludger hadn't got her, she'd have beaten Charlie to the snitch!"

"Nah!" said Fred and George together

"Yes she would!" replied Ginny hotly "Wouldn't she Harry?"

"I don't know, I wasn't looking" he said smiling at Molly, he had learned to stay out of Weasley sibling arguments long ago.

"Some ref you are!" Ginny snorted

Charlie pulled Starr away from the crowd and through the door to the stairs, they hadn't had time to speak to each other since the game had finished.

"Woods Wenches?" he asked her eyebrow raised and head on one side.

"Oh shut up!" she said with fake annoyance, following him up the stairs to the room he had grown up in as a boy, and now stayed in as a man whenever he was at home. He never wondered why his mum had left it as it was when he had left for Romania, not being sentimental, it never occurred to him that she might come and sit in here when she missed him.

He pulled her close "I never knew you could play Quiddich" he said

"I didn't know you were going to the trial" she answered, her hands twining around his neck.

"Neither did I until I ran into Oliver" he kissed her neck, making her flush with excitement.

"I need a shower, I'm all sweaty" she protested, half heartedly pushing him away.

"Oh I know" he said in a low growl as his hands explored under her robes, he released her, pulling her along to the adjoining bathroom. Shutting the door he whispered a locking and silencing spell. He had become quite the expert at hiding their sexual exploits from the rest of the family.

"Charlie we can't!" she protested as he waved his wand again and their robes hit the floor.

"Oh yes we can" he smirked as he turned on the shower, fully aware that she was ogling his bare backside "If you don't want to, why are you perving at me?" he said as he turned around and picked her up, lifting her into the shower.

"I wasn't!" she said weakly, knowing fine well she was a smile played at her lips, as the shower spray soaked them.

"I don't mind" he said, squeezing shower gel into his hands and starting to rub it into her skin "In fact I'm going to do some perving of my own".

She gasped as his hands slid over her, arousing the sensations barely held at bay all day.

"And for the record" he smirked as she gasped at his wandering hands "You are _my_ wench, _Weasley's Wench_ now"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	4. Gratitude for a Dragon

Charlie's Starr – Gratitude for a Dragon

Totally off on a wander through insaneville here. Bear with me. Please. Some swearing.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**Romania**

Charlie whirled around as he heard the tell tale pop of apparition in his cabin, his face wreathed in smiles as he saw Starr.

"What are you doing here?" he asked resting his hands on her hips and looking at her, his delight changed to concern as he saw the strained look on Starr's face "What is it?"

"Charlie you need to come home, now" she said "It's Ginny"

Charlie felt a band tighten around his heart as she spoke "Ginny? What's happened?"

"It's happening now Charlie, you need to come now" she pleaded

"Starr, you are scaring me, please, what?"

"Charlie just come home, _now_!" she almost shouted. Arthur had asked her to come for Charlie. She had agreed immediately, the rest of the family couldn't leave Ginny, not at the moment. Even though her heart was breaking too.

"Ok, ok" he said running a hand through his red hair, too long for his mother's tastes. Starr shook herself realising that Molly had so much more to worry about "I'll just tell the guys…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as she grabbed him, side along apparating him.

When his feet touched ground again, he had expected to be at the Burrow. He looked around, realising that he was St Mungo's hospital. The band on his heart got tighter.

"Starr!" he exclaimed roughly "What the fuck is going on?"

"Charlie" she whispered, her gaze drifting towards the door next to them, Charlie looked through the window and his breath caught in his chest as he caught sight of many gathered Weasley's, Harry and Hermione.

He made to burst into the room, but she stopped him "Charlie, you need to know what happened" she said softly

"Well?" he demanded, his eyes boring into hers

"Ginny was called to a fight in the Hogshead, two wizards fighting over a witch, as an auror she and her partner Scotty attended" her voice trembled "She tried to break it up with Scotty, the wizard Scotty was restraining broke free and fired a curse at the other, it hit the mirror over the bar and bounced, straight onto Ginny" she could not stop the tears forming "It was the killing curse Charlie" she grabbed for him as his knees buckled "The mirror had taken some of the force out of it but…"

"She's dead?" he whispered through white lips.

"Not yet" the tears were breaking free now as she replied "The mirror absorbed some of the curse, but it still hit Ginny, she's not got much time left, it's killing her slowly"

"Shit" he said, running a hand through his hair again "Can I? I mean am I allowed in?"

"Of course" Starr put her hand on his arm "She's been asking for you"

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**The Burrow**

Starr felt utterly helpless as, in turn, the gathered mourners tried to offer their condolences to the broken Weasley family. Harry sat in the corner where he always sat, usually with Ginny on his lap. He stared into space, he had hardly spoken since Ginny had died, the only person he seemed to respond to was Molly.

She stepped outside, she heard voices, one of them she knew was Charlie's, she rounded the corner to see Ron engulfed in his brother's arms, Ron was crying hard, Charlie's face was still the same mask that it had been the moment Ginny had stopped breathing.

He had functioned, day to day, throwing himself into comforting his parents and his brothers. He had organised the funeral with Bill and Fleur. Harry, Molly and Arthur had been unable to face it.

She had watched as one at a time each member of the family had sought comfort with Charlie. He had held Molly as she wailed and walked endless miles with Arthur.

He had sat up all night with Bill when he had rolled into the Burrow so drunk he could not see. He had sat between the twins surrounded by photo's, listening as they talked and cried. And when Percy had awoken the night before the funeral crying, he had lay next to him and comforted his younger brother. He had even held her as she sobbed over Ginny's loss, she had tried to hide from him, feeling she had no right to grieve compared to the family. But he had found her and opened his arms. And now he held Ron as he cried out the loss of his sister.

But he hadn't broken himself. The light had gone from his eyes, but he had not cried, not grieved. She had wondered if the day of the funeral may bring it, but he had held them together by sheer force of will as the brothers carried their sister to her final resting place. He had gripped Starr's hand almost painfully as the coffin was placed into the ground, but not broken. She worried that he wouldn't. That he would hold it all inside and it would destroy him.

Ginny had known that Charlie would take this role Starr now realised, the role of protector. She thought about the words that she had spoken when she had seen Charlie.

"_I love you Charlie" Ginny had said "You are the best big brother a girl could wish for, you all are" she looked at them all from her pillow "Where is Starr?"_

"_I'm here" Starr had moved forward "Right here" _

_Ginny had taken Starr's hand and placed it over Charlie's, placing her own over both of theirs. Looking at Charlie she had smiled "I'll be there you know, when you finally get around to marrying her" turning to Starr she had smiled again, but weaker, a shadow clouding her features momentarily as pain coursed through her weakened body "Look after my big bro Starr" she had pleaded "He is not as tough as he looks, he needs someone too"_

_She had died in Harry's arms a few short moments later, smiling softly._

She watched as he comforted Ron, she had no idea how she could help him release his grief.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**Romania – 2 months later.**

Charlie sat with his head in his hands, he couldn't let it in. If he did he was so scared it would take over. He had to be strong for the others, they needed him. He knew he had been unfair on Starr, taking his frustration out on her. She had watched him, he had felt it. Felt claustrophobic because of it. He knew it wasn't her fault. She hadn't pushed him, hadn't done anything wrong. If truth be told, he thought to himself, he was pushing her away, as he was his mother.

Growing up in a house full of boys, the women in his life were precious. Losing Ginny had left him empty. He had taken for granted she would always be there, as he had with his mother and Starr. And now Ginny was gone, just like that. If her bright light could be snuffed out then so could theirs. He did what his instincts dictated; he pushed them away so if they met the same fate, it wouldn't hurt like this. He realised that it made no sense, but he didn't know what else to do. He had returned to Romania two days after Ginny's funeral. No one understood, but no one had berated him as he expected.

He jumped as there was a soft pop, and looking up he saw Starr. He quickly squashed down the feelings of relief, love and need that he felt, letting anger replace them.

"Can't I have five minutes peace? I only left half an hour ago" he demanded, getting up and striding to the window, running his hands through his hair, a habit when he was agitated.

"Charlie you forgot …" she didn't get the sentence finished before he turned on her.

"Don't you fucking get it?" he shouted at her "I wanted to be away from you! You watch me all the time! I can feel your eyes on me, full of pity and sorrow"

"Charlie…" Starr stammered

"But oh no, you can't take it can you?" his voice had dropped but somehow it hurt more "You suffocate me Starr, you never leave me alone. I can't _breathe_. You are always two steps behind me, watching my every move, I can't take any more" he couldn't look at her and see the pain he was causing, he was aware that what he said was untrue but he carried on, feeling his heart break a little more "I don't want to be with you anymore, I can't. You have stifled the love I had for you" somehow blaming her made it better "I don't love you anymore, you aren't the woman I fell in love with any longer, you are needy and clingy. Anyone would think that it was _your_ sister that had died!" his voice had risen again as he said the last words, he felt hot tears on his cheeks as he slumped into the chair; his hands covered his face, hiding the tears.

Starr may have reacted differently had she noticed the tears, but she didn't. She dropped the book she was carrying at his feet; it was his ledger that he needed to continue his work. He had forgotten it when he left.

"You bastard" she whispered "You really didn't need to bring Ginny into it; I know she wasn't _my _sister, but that doesn't mean I didn't love her too. I have watched you, yes, I love you. But I have never been clingy and needy. I've tried to let you deal with it as you want, and be there should you need me" she realised she was crying "But big hard Charlie Weasley, just getting on with it. And now you are intent on pushing me away, well screw you, this time I'm going, you can get on with it" she apparated away.

"Starr!" he called distraught, but it was too late, she was gone.

Charlie stood and gave vent to the pent up anger and frustration, he totalled the cabin. Smashing his fists into the walls, destroying everything he could lay his hands on. He kicked at the furniture, reducing it to matchsticks. He raged around the small rooms, smashing paintings as their inhabitants ran for cover. Finally he stopped, slumping against the bed that was now leaning drunkenly, missing a leg. He picked up a photo of the family that had stood on the bedside table. It was smashed but he looked at it. Running his fingers over Starr and Ginny's faces. He lay down, hugging the picture to him.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

In her anger and confusion, Starr had only managed to apparate into the forest that surrounded the sanctuary. She looked around in puzzlement, and then started to walk. As she came across a clearing she realised she was being watched. Turning slowly she saw a chain link fence and a pair of Dragons eyes staring at her. It snorted a few times before bowing its head slightly. She had no idea why, but she felt drawn to the creature. She moved closer as it watched her. It sniffed deeply, bowing its head further, she was no expert, but to her it looked like an invitation.

She stood at the fence; the dragon merely returned her gaze calmly. She knew that she would be incinerated if the monster before her decided to breathe fire, but somehow, she knew it wouldn't. She read the singed plate that was attached to the fence:

**Name** Charlie's Starr

**Sex ** Female

**DOB ** 22/09/2003

**Breed **Hungarian Horntail

**Keeper** Charles Weasley

**Vital stats **2, 5 tonnes. Fire breathing achieved 27ft.

Starr stared at the dragon; it had been born before they had got together, when she had still been just a regular visitor to the Burrow as Percy's best friend. Back in the days when she thought her fantasies about Charlie would remain just that.

"Well, as namesakes go, you are pretty intimidating" she said to the dragon "So you are the other woman in his life then? Hope you can make him happier than I did. I seem to have destroyed us" a sob caught in her throat, and still the dragon remained impassive "Look after him for me, for Ginny, she asked me to, but he doesn't want me anymore. I love him so much it hurts. It was killing me to see him like that, all the life knocked out of him. I didn't know what to do, I still don't. I just want to turn and run all the way back and hold him. But I can't hear those words again" once she had started pouring her heart out to the massive beast before her, she found it very hard to stop.

The dragon appeared to listen to every word; the only movement was a slow blink now and again. Starr hadn't realised it was dark until the dragon lifted her beautiful head sharply and snorted again, lowering her head and appearing to purr. Starr looked confused and then froze as she heard a voice behind her, the voice was tight with restrained anger but held level to prevent startling the dragon.

"Starr, walk slowly backwards" Charlie commanded "Keep your eyes on hers and move slowly away, now"

Charlie's heart had stopped a few beats when he had seen Starr standing so close to his favourite dragon. She appeared to be talking to her and the dragon appeared passive and amenable. He had hatched her from an egg, and she had been weak. He had nursed her day and night until she grew strong. She was devoted to him, as tame as any dragon ever could be. Even so she had given him a few nasty burns and gouges. And now Starr was standing close enough to be obliterated if she turned.

"Keep going" he commanded, he wasn't sure if he was angry that she had been so stupid or amazed that the dragon had tolerated her presence. He knew that he was terrified. Even he was within range if the dragon decided to breathe fire. Starr reached him and he gripped her arm tightly, making her gasp.

"Move slowly" he said, pulling her gently backwards. Starr noticed that they were back in the trees a few feet. Charlie whirled her around to face him.

"Do you know why there are no trees in a thirty foot radius of her enclosure?" he demanded, not waiting for an answer "Because she burned them! All of them, reduced to ash!"

""But she's beautiful" Starr whispered

"You stupid bloody woman!" he ground out "Have you been there since you left my cabin?"

She nodded, great she thought, here comes round two.

"Have you **ANY** idea the kind of danger you have put yourself in?" his eyes blazed in the dark "She could have turned at any minute and killed you!"

"Like you'd care!" she hissed back, anger rising again.

"Of course I care!" he shot back "You think I need to lose someone else I love? I went after you, I went home, to my mum's, to Percy's. I couldn't find you, so I came here to see her"

"What did you come after me for?" she said bitterly "I got the message first time round, loud and clear!"

"Don't be so childish!" he countered "I came to apologise, to explain"

"Explain?" her tears were pouring again "You said that you didn't love me anymore, what needs explaining?"

"I didn't mean it Starr!" his voice was strained "Losing Ginny, it tore me to pieces"

"So you decided to tear me to pieces too?" she sobbed "I only brought your ledger, and you broke my heart"

"Don't" he said, his voice heavy with emotion "Don't say that, don't cry like that, I can't stand it"

"You should have thought of that before you broke up with me. It did break my heart Charlie. _You_ broke it into little pieces, and I was just telling your stupid dragon about it, don't ask me why. But she listened to me, she just looked and listened" she flinched as he reached a hand out; he let it drop to his side before it made contact.

"Please Starr, I love you, I know I've been pig headed and stupid, and taken it all out on you" he ran his hand through his hair, as he turned she could see his eyes were hollow and haunted in the moonlight "But I don't want us to end, not like this, no" he paused "I don't want it to end at all, I need you" his voice broke and through the silence she could hear the dragon snort softly, followed by sobs, which she realised were her own.

Charlie looked at his favourite dragon, she stared back at him. She had not moved a muscle. She bowed her head lower than she ever had before. He knew that it was a sign of friendship between dragons. She had bowed to him before but never that low. It was then he realised that Starr was also facing her, and it was her the dragon had bowed to, not him. With astonishment he saw the dragon twist her neck to the side and lay her head on the ground; he felt the rumble of her purr through the ground and the air. This was a submission tactic used by dragons to show that they were passive and happy in the company of others.

"Starr!" he said urgently "She's submitted to you! I've never seen a dragon do that before!" in his excitement he put his arms around Starr's waist, pulling her against him so her back rested on his chest. Starr could feel the heat of exhilaration radiate from him, she didn't move for a moment. She had longed for a spark of the old Charlie since Ginny's death. Slowly she turned to face him, he stroked her face, and she could see the smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Please, Starr, I love you and I can't lose you. I have been such a Pratt, but I'm hoping that you knew that already and are willing to forgive what I said. I understand that you are angry with me, but let me make it up to you"

She stood on tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips "It hurts that you shut me out Charlie, but I know that you were hurting and if you say you didn't mean those things then, well, we can try and move on. Grieve for Ginny and move on together"

It was then he cried, burying his face in her hair, crying with loss for Ginny, relief that Starr had forgiven him, pain at the pain he had caused. And gratitude to a dragon.


	5. Your Turn

Charlie's Starr

Your Turn

Charlie rolled over in bed and grinned. By the look of the dawn light outside it was still early, and he had two whole days off. He reached out an arm; Starr stirred and moved closer in her sleep, smiling as he let his hands explore her warm body.

"Hmmm, morning" she murmured "What time is it?"

"About five thirty" he replied into her ear.

"And you thought that was a good time to wake me up?" she demanded half heartedly.

"If I'm up…." She felt him grin and she giggled as he tickled her.

"Stop it!" she retorted, grabbing his hands to stop him tickling her and opening her eyes to look at him.

He shook his hands free and moved closer, kissing her neck, his hands roaming again.

"So _that's_ why you woke me up" she said as his hands wandered all over her body, making her shiver with anticipation.

"Well, you do have your uses" his voice was muffled as he buried his face in her neck.

"Glad to hear it" she said sarcastically "So do you as it happens"

He pushed himself up on his hands, looking down into her face, one eyebrow raised "Oh yeah?" he asked

"Yeah, give me a minute, I'll think of something" she looked at him slyly from under her lashes.

"Alright smart arse" he said, kissing her roughly, pinning her to the bed with his weight.

She giggled again and tried to roll out from under him, but he held her fast, grinning down at her "Well?"

"Um, looking after Dragons?" she offered, a smile on her lips.

"Yes, I am" he growled "But I'm sure you can think of something else" he now nipped at her neck, marking the skin slightly, while his thigh pushed between hers.

"Oh, you make a nice cup of tea; you are quite good at making dinner, when you have to, and Er, walking the dog. Have I forgotten anything?" she looked innocent apart from the naughty grin on her face.

"Guess I'll just have to remind you" he said with mock indignation, easing his weight from her slightly as his hands released her wrists and started to caress again.

They both jumped a several minutes later as a noise was heard from the adjoining room. Charlie stopped moving, burying his face in her shoulder.

"So close" he moaned.

"Ignore him, he'll be ok for a bit" she urged moving her hips, making him draw in breath sharply.

Charlie started to move again slowly, smiling as she arched underneath him, the smile changing to a grimace as the noises from the next room got louder.

"I can't" he sighed "I can't concentrate with him making that racket" he rolled off, looking at her.

"Don't look at me like that" she smirked "The kicked puppy routine doesn't work anymore"

"Yes it does" he grinned "It always works, sounds like he wants some attention" he nodded towards the bedroom door.

"Er, I do believe it's you he wants" she said as she cupped her hand around her ear.

The banging of plastic on wood could be heard, accompanied by an increasingly frustrated little voice.

"Da, da, daaaaaa" the voice wailed "Dad, dada, daaaaadaaaaa!"

"Humph" said Charlie

"That was definitely Dad" she said "That'll show you for teaching him to say 'Daddy' before 'Mummy' won't it? Anyway it's your turn" she laughed as he frowned.

"Alright, I just need a minute" he swung his legs over the bed and sat with his back to her, she swept her hands over the well defined muscles, kissing his neck "Keep doing that and I'll need more than a minute" he observed.

"Breakfast?" she suggested as he stood, pulling on a pair of tracksuit bottoms.

"That's what I was in the middle of" he smirked as he watched her lounge in the bed, the covers at her waist "You really are gorgeous in the mornings" he sighed "I don't get to see much of you like this any more" he reached out and stroked her face.

"Dadda!" The voice was insistent now, crying in between shouts, and the banging was getting louder too.

Without another word he left the bedroom, she could hear him talk to their son in the next room, it always made her smile, how this big tough man went gooey at the sight of his baby son.

"Hello Son" he said

"Dad,daaadddaaa!" the baby crowed "Up!"

"Come on then" she heard him ferreting around looking for nappies and wipes "You stink mate"

"Dad!" the baby sounded delighted, she listened as Charlie changed the baby, laughing quietly to herself as she heard Charlie tell him to stop trying to crawl away. A few moments later a smiley red haired baby appeared in the doorway in his fathers arms.

"Ma!" the baby announced

"That's right, that's your lazy mother, lolling in bed while daddy has to do everything" he said

"Aw, poor daddy" replied Starr rolling her eyes "Are you taking notes Mathew William Weasley? That is how you moan when you grow up like daddy"

"Especially when you end up lumbered with an idle woman like your mother" he grinned, placing the baby on the bed and laying out next to them, dodging a well aimed kick from Starr.

"If you want to father any more children, I suggest that you stop with the lazy comments Weasley" she warned

"Like I'm going to get the chance!" he huffed "He's the best contraception known to man!"

"Aw" Starr cuddled the baby closer "Daddy's in a huff because he couldn't get his leg over"

"Well, if you woke up a bit earlier…" he grinned "Does he always get up this early?"

"There's usually someone blundering around the house from five thirty in the morning, moaning because he can't find this and he can't find that" she looked at him, a smile on her lips "And slamming doors and swearing, _that_ usually wakes him up"

"No idea who that could be" he replied, the picture of innocence "I'm very quiet and considerate in the mornings"

"Right, course you are dear" she snorted

"Don't call me dear" he protested "Makes me feel old"

"What you? The Peter Pan of the Magical Community?" she teased.

"Just remember who wears the trousers in this house!" he said.

"You might wear them Charlie, but if I didn't wash, dry and iron them they would still be in a screwed up heap at the bottom of the bed" she countered smartly.

"Ok, you win" he sighed rolling onto his back, his hands linked behind his head "Oh great wife, mistress of my universe"

"That's better" she smiled "I'm hungry"

"You know where the kitchen is" he replied huffily, a smirk on his face.

"But Charleeee" she whined "Please, I'm so hungry and need a cup of tea, and your poor son is starving"

Charlie stood and folded his arms looking down at his family, ruffling the baby's hair.

"Don't ever fall for a woman like your mother Mattie" he warned his son "She'll have you wrapped around her little finger before you know it"

"You love me really" she said.

"Yeah that's my problem" he laughed as he bent to kiss her "What do you want for breakfast then? And you needn't think I'm bringing it up here, you can get your arse downstairs"

*******************************************************


	6. Hexes

Charlie's Starr – Mexican Stand Off. 

**So, this is a drabble continuation. Ron's stag night. **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Molly Weasley's mouth got thinner and thinner as she paced the kitchen floor, the Weasley family clock was on the table, and it had a few new additions. Bill's wife and children and Harry Potter and Percy's partner Gilbert for a start. And then there were the additions that she had added when the twins became of age to be served in bars. She almost wished she hadn't had it done now as she glared at it. All the hands that pertained to the Weasley men were now wavering between 'Merry' and 'Drunk'. Only Percy's remained the right side of drunk, in Molly's opinion anyway.

"They'll be fine mum" said Ginny, unconcerned as Harry's hand lurched to 'Drunk' "They'll be sorry in the morning"

"They'll be sorry tonight!" snapped Molly "The twins are just idiots with the booze, poor Ron and Harry. And your father, Bill and Charlie should know better by now, the amount of hangovers I've nursed them through!"

"Go to bed, the wedding is on Saturday, you don't want big circles under your eyes do you?" Ginny tried to persuade, despite her mother's tirade, she knew that Harry and Ron weren't the innocent victims of the others' high jinx. They were just as bad, if not worse.

"Sleep?" screeched Molly "I'll skin the buggers alive first!"

"Molly…." Tried Starr

"And YOU!" she pointed her finger accusingly, tears starting in her eyes "You took the last one!"

"The… what? Molly what have I done?" Starr's knees shook as she backed away, racking her brains.

"Charlie, you took Charlie" said Ginny unconcerned still as she flipped through Witch Weekly at the kitchen table "That's what this is really about isn't it Mum?" she sighed, closing the magazine "After Saturday, Charlie will be the only one left who's not married, except Percy, but then he's with Gilbert, so that's as good as"

"All my babies!" Molly wailed "Grown up, gone!"

"Well it's no good shouting at Starr, it's not her fault" Ginny said quietly "And you've gained so much more than you have lost haven't you? A son in law _the_ Harry Potter and four daughters in law, five when Charlie gets his arse into gear! And how many grandkids? Not to mention Grovelling Gilbert!"

Starr flinched slightly as Molly hugged her, relaxing when she realised she wasn't going to get the famous Molly ear boxing.

"I'm sorry dear" said Molly wiping her eyes "Ginny is right, I'm just a little overcome. I was shocked when Charlie said he was moving into that flat with you, as you know, I don't hold with …. Shenanigans before marriage, but Charlie is well, he's different to the others, and he does things his own way" she sniffed, her eyes wandering back to the clock before continuing "And, well I already class you as my daughter in law, I'm just so relieved that he found someone who loves him the way he is, those other girls he dated just tried to change him"

"I never want him to change" Starr said

"I know dear" Molly patted her arm "It's just very hard watching someone else become the most important woman in your son's life, five times over" she faltered "Well four" she corrected remembering Percy and Gilbert.

"But that's not to say that I'm not going to kill each one of them when they roll through that door!" she announced "Pour me another glass of that wine Ginny, we're supposed to be having a hen night for Hermione and look at us!"

"Mum, Hermione's gone to bed" said Ginny flatly

"Well, that's Hermione for you!" she said, taking a mouthful of elderflower wine and moving to the sitting room "But we can have a girly chat and relax" she kicked her worn slippers off, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

Starr set the muggle stereo going, a purchase by Arthur, and low music filled the room, she sat opposite Molly, Ginny sat next to her mother, and as the bottle slowly went down, the laughter got louder as the three women recounted tales of their Weasley men, both present and past. Molly had visibly relaxed, until the front door was crashed open and they heard uncontrolled giggling that could only be Ron.

"I'm getting married in the morning!" his tuneless voice carried into the lounge as he sang.

"No you're not!" more giggles, Harry this time.

"Ok Potter, you smart arse, Saturday morning then"

Molly was on her feet and in the doorway with Ginny one side and Starr the other, there was a frantic scuffling from upstairs as Fleur and Hermione joined them.

"I'm sorry, have we stumbled upon a western muggle movie?" Bill's voice came through the door, more giggles.

"Bill?" asked Fleur "Whatever can you mean?" her French accent was sleepy

"Mexican stand off!" Harry chortled "You" he pointed to the women "And us" he looked around, evidently the others had deserted them, Starr and Ginny exchanged glances and looked away before they laughed.

"Ginny!" said Harry his face lighting up as he moved towards her. This had enabled Starr to manoeuvre around them and out of the doorway as mayhem erupted in the kitchen.

Harry and Ginny giggled to each other as Molly and Hermione took it in turns to berate a confused and swaying Ron. Fleur was whispering what didn't look all too sweet nothings in Bill's ear as Arthur tottered through the door.

"Ah my family!" he twinkled, Starr became acutely aware that she was standing right behind him and would be in the firing line of anything Molly decided to throw, she moved, catching sight of Charlie and the twins behind Arthur. They trickled into the room behind him as Molly turned on Arthur. Starr slipped behind Charlie and the twins.

"You stupid man Arthur Weasley!" she thundered "Getting these boys drunk!"

"Well, I'm gonna get this when I get home from the Mrs" whispered George to Fred who nodded in agreement, they slipped back out, not having been noticed yet by Molly, who was still yelling at Arthur. Bill had slunk away from Fleur and was now standing beside Charlie.

"Well mate" said Charlie to his brother "Mine's not here, tucked up in bed waiting for me like a good girl, I'm off" he spoke as he backed out of the door, unaware that Starr was right behind him.

"Think again" she whispered in his ear as he ferreted in his robes for his wand, she laughed as he jumped and whirled round, nearly falling over.

"You trying to kill me woman?" he demanded, his hand over his heart in mock terror.

"Why?" she asked innocently "Should I?"

"I'm a bit drunk" he said shrugging one shoulder, trying to look like he didn't care.

"Why don't you go back in there and face your mother like a man?" she asked, Charlie winced as his mothers rantings poured through the door.

"Because, brave as I am to face furious dragons every day, I'm not _that_ brave, or stupid. Do you ever want to have kids?" he asked one eyebrow raised.

"What? Why?" Starr was confused

"Because if I go back in there, I'm quite likely to have my bollocks hexed off by my mother" he said sombrely although a smile played at his lips "No bollocks, no babies" he wrapped his arms around her "And I'd quite like to have babies one day"

She laughed as she all but supported his drunken weight "How romantic" she said.

"What?" he said in mock indignation "You have the best looking, bravest and fittest Weasley and you want romance too?"

"Modesty is not one of your qualities I see" she teased, kissing him "Yak" she said "You taste like Fire whiskey"

He shot a fearful glance over his shoulder as he heard his name screeched by his enraged mother.

"Charles Weasley get in here now!" she howled

"I may not have romance, or modesty" he said getting hold of her ready for a side along apparition "But I do have survival instincts!"

And they disappeared leaving a furiously mouthing Molly in the door way of the Burrow.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Charlie winced as he felt like red hot pokers were searing his brain, he tried to stretch, realising he was on the sofa. He opened a blood shot eye, groaning as Starr came into focus opposite him, sitting in the chair.

"Sorry" he mumbled

"What for?" she asked a little louder than was necessary, smiling as he winced again.

"Whatever I did that made you kick me out of bed onto the sofa" he ventured.

"Oh you passed out there, I couldn't move you even with a levitation charm" she replied

He frowned as he sat up, pulling the duvet she had put over his inert form the night before with him "I'm naked" he said

"Yes" she couldn't suppress a grin "You decided, and I quote 'That you wanted babies' last night and set about trying to 'ravish' me, you didn't get very far before you passed out"

He smiled "Well, I doubt I could have done much about it anyway, state I was in"

"Oh you could" she said "You were definitely 'up for it', you stripped off and said that we had better 'get down to it', because your mum would be round here tomorrow and 'hex your bits off'!"

"Sorry" he said again, although he knew from her body language that she was more amused than annoyed.

"I think you had better save your apologies and grovelling for your mum" she said moving to the sofa and sitting on his lap "You are so funny when you are drunk" she said.

"Wish my mum thought so" he sighed, cuddling her for comfort "Although the mention of babies might calm her down a bit"

"Babies?" she asked

"Mmmm, our babies, not yet but soon" he replied, yawning.

"I thought that was just drunken rambles!" she said pulling away

"Well it was, but I do want kids with you, of course I do" he said looking at her as if she was mad "Don't you?"

"Yes!" she replied "But we're not even married, or engaged"

"We don't need to get engaged, and I just thought well, we'd get married soon" he said with a shrug "You know that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, we only need to get married when you get pregnant"

"Charlie I had no idea!" she said shocked "I thought you just wanted to take things slowly"

"I did at first, but well I thought that moving in together was a pretty clear sign of what we both wanted, It is what you want isn't it?" his eyes worried.

"Of course!" she smiled at him, tracing the freckles on his nose with her fingers as she gazed into his eyes.

They both jumped as there was a knock, no a thundering on the front door. She stood up.

"You had better let her in" he sighed "And hope that the mention of weddings and babies means she'll let me keep my wedding tackle!"

She smiled softly at him as she turned for the front door, pausing she spoke a thought that had just occurred to her.

"But I'm warning you" she said "Get that drunk on _your_ stag night and I'll be the one doing the hexing!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	7. Fathers son

Charlie's Starr

All growed up.

Charlie removed his reading glasses and thrust them aside in disgust. A sign of getting old he thought. Looking up he saw his daughter framed in the doorway of the kitchen, another sign he was getting old.

"Dad" Millie said in her most wheedling voice.

"How much?" he asked reaching to his back pocket for his wallet.

"It's not money" she said quickly "But if you are offering…"

"I'm not" he said "What is it? I need to get this report finished before Monday and get dinner done before your mother gets home"

Millie was used to her dad being preoccupied when he was working on an important report about his beloved dragons. She usually left him to it, but today she really _needed_ him.

"Dad I erm…" she faltered, looking at him.

"Millie, spit it out" he said.

"What time is mum home?" she asked

"About nine" he said turning back to the sheaf of paperwork before him "Why?"

"Can I go to Grandma's?" she wheedled again.

"Nope" he said "You have chores, just because it's the summer holidays doesn't mean you get to sit on your backside all day"

He was once again immersed and Millie shifted from foot to foot, her twelve year old mind searching for a way to broach the subject.

"Dad?" she ventured.

"What!" he almost shouted in his frustration at being disturbed again.

"Where does mum keep her thingy's?" Charlie noticed that she coloured as she spoke to the floor.

"Thingy's?" he asked "Care to elaborate?"

"You know her woman's thingy's" Millie was mortified, and Charlie was mystified.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" he demanded, looking shocked as Millie adopted a pose that reminded him scarily of a cross between his wife and his mother, arms folded she glared at him.

"You are so _thick_ sometimes dad!" she shouted on the verge of tears "I've started my periods and I need some of mum's tampax!"

Charlie just stared at his daughter "You've what?" he managed to choke out.

"Oh sod it!" she said exasperation in every line of her face "How long have you been married? And you look like I've just committed a murder! It's normal you know!"

"I know its normal!" he countered "And don't swear"

"Dad!"

"What!"

"Where are they?" she demanded

"Oh, erm, I don't know really" he stuttered, his brain still trying to get round the revelation that his daughter was growing up, and fast "Have you looked in her top drawer?"

"I've looked through all the drawers in your room" she raised an eyebrow, inherited from him "Nice undies by the way father, and I've looked in the bathroom, can't find them anywhere"

He rose from his seat, heading upstairs he stood in the bedroom he shared with his wife "Accio, er, tampax" he said.

"Tried it" came a smug voice from the door "She must have put an extra charm on them to stop dork breath getting to them"

"Don't talk about your brother like that, and you know you shouldn't be doing magic outside school" he scolded.

"But this is an emergency!" Millie rolled her eyes dramatically and he suppressed a smile "If you let me go to Grandma's or Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron's then…" she started to cry noisily.

Charlie suppressed another smile as he heard her use the exact same tactics her mother did when she wanted something, a whiney voice and open ended sentences. To make him think the decision was his idea Starr had once teased him

"Come here" he enveloped her in a hug "its ok you know, you'll be alright"

"But daddy" she looked at him with an expression that melted his heart "I'm scared!"

He looked absurdly pleased at being called 'daddy', something she hadn't done for a long time "It's ok baby" he soothed "I know it's scary but you're going to be ok, we'll go to auntie Hermione's, she'll have some"

His sister in law was organised to the nth degree and he was sure that she'd be suitably calm in the situation. He didn't want to go to his mothers, he still remembered feeling sick when his mother had explained that Ginny had started her 'monthlies' and that rough and tumble play fights from an older brother were no longer appropriate.

"WE?" she said shocked

"Yes, we, we'll go by floo" he marched her to the fireplace in the kitchen.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

Starr appeared from the fire place looking tired, she walked over to where Charlie was serving dinner and put her arms around his waist.

"'Lo" she said into his shirt "You ok?"

"Hi" he said "Sit down, dinners ready"

"You'll make someone a good wife one day" she teased kicking her shoes off and sinking gratefully into a chair.

"Thanks" he said with a twist of his lips as he placed a plateful of food in front of her "Good day?"

"Busy" she replied "Weekend, and the name Weasley doesn't win me any favours, we spend most Saturdays putting right the jokes your brothers sell" she laughed "Where's the kids?"

"Matt's in his room" he said swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Where else?" Starr rolled her eyes "Were you this miserable as a teenager?"

"Not really" he replied "But then I am a little ray of sunshine"

She laughed again "Millie?"

"Hermione and Ron's" he said, his expression guarded.

"Charlie!" she was cross "I told you that she wasn't going _anywhere _this weekend, not after that tantrum yesterday, what did she do, flutter her eyelids and cry?"

"Wonder where she gets that from?" he asked smiling.

"I'm better at it" she snapped "Honestly, you are too soft with her, she walks all over you"

"I refer you to my previous statement" he said sarcastically.

"Oh shush!" she said starting to laugh "I don't walk all over you do I?" it was a declaration not a question.

"No dear" he said still smiling "Whatever you say my love" he said in a beaten down, put on voice, as he cleared the table, dropping back into his chair.

Starr walked around and sat in his lap, kissing him "Ok, I may have you wrapped around my little finger" she conceded "But I'm sure it's worth it"

"Oh definitely" he said nuzzling her neck.

"Uh oh!" she said pulling away "Explain why you let our renegade of a daughter sleep out when I had said no, then maybe I'll let you have your wicked way with me"

"She started her period" he said blandly "We couldn't find any of your things, so I had to do something didn't I?"

"Oh" she said in a small voice.

"Finally!" he crowed "After twenty years I've found a way to shut you up!"

"Ha!" she said slyly "Jokes on you sweetheart, she's done it again"

"What?" he looked confused.

"She has some in her room, I gave her some a few months ago when she said she was getting stomach aches, the little cow" she scowled.

"The little minx!" he said "I'll kill her, 'daddy I'm scared' indeed!"

Starr laughed "She knows exactly how to play you" she kissed him.

"She's her mother's daughter alright" he said kissing her back.

"Ugh!" came from the doorway "You two are disgusting!"

"Hello Matt" said Starr, pulling away from Charlie "Alright?"

"Was 'till I saw _that_" he complained

"Oh don't be so grumpy, mummy and daddy are just having a cuddle" she teased her son.

"Yak!" Matt exclaimed imitating putting his fingers down his throat "Shurrup!" he collected various food items from the kitchen, piling them onto a tray.

"You got enough there?" Charlie asked

"I'm hungry" Matt shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly as he left the kitchen.

"And he's definitely his father's son!" Starr told Charlie.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX


	8. This Kiss

Charlie's Starr

This kiss

**This one is a short one I thought would be quite fun to write about 'the kiss' when they were playing spin the wand in chapter 'Deception'. It's written in the form of Starr's diary.**

Quiddich cup day

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD

CHARLIE WEASLEY KISSED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well Gryffindor won the cup!!!! Charlie was fantastic, I mean I'm not just saying that because he's gorgeous (well he is) but he really won the game, without him we would be nowhere. Certainly wiped the smug smiles off Slytherin! Ha!

We all hung around after the game, me and Perc and Dana etc, and Charlie came out of the changing rooms, oh hair still wet and he had a white t shirt on and his chest was still wet, I've never wanted to be a t shirt before so much… Anyway Charlie was in a fab mood and hugged Percy and then said that there was a 'celebration' (eyebrow quirk at this point – dribbles) and then looked at me (wilt) and said that there couldn't be a celebration without his chief cheerleader! (Percy has threatened to turn me into a pom pom if I say that I'm his cheerleader once more) so we were invited!

Was quite dark when we got down there, Oliver Wood came with us; he's quite a cutie actually. Anyway we all met behind Hagrid's cabin, we all put sleeping pillow spells on our beds, it's quite creepy seeing your pillow with a head and breathing- like it might attack you in the middle of the night. So we got down there and we all crept away from Hagrid's cabin although that bloody dog was snoring so loud I doubt he could of heard us if we had wanted him too. We all sat in a circle, I tried to get next to Charlie but that bloody Geri Smilton beat me to it the bitch, but I got next to Woody and that's not so bad and as we were in a circle I could see Wonderful Weasley so wasn't too bothered although think Percy might have a crush on Woody 'cos he glared at me, not sure Woody goes for fella's though… in fact I'm pretty sure he don't seeing as his hand nearly completely disappeared up Dana's skirt later on – lucky cow – though she is jealous 'cos I got to snog the Weasley! Charlie had some fire whiskey and Woody had some wine, I'm now no longer an alcohol virgin! Whiskey is bloody awful but the wine was nice, Woody said that it is a woman's drink anyway so the lads had the whiskey and we had the wine. Smilton got all giggly after like two sips, stupid cow. Then Charlie threw his wand in the middle of the circle and said that we had to play spin the wand because it's tradition after a game. Smilton nearly wet herself. Anyway Charlie spun his wand and it landed on yes! Yours truly!!!! I've never been so shocked in all my life, thought I might have to conjure a patronus though 'cos Smilton looked like she might turn into a Dementor at any moment, it was great she was so pissed off and even Percy was grinning! So he crawls across the circle and makes me stand up, God I only come up to his chin, and he put his hands on my waist (I can still feel it!) and then as he leaned in he smiled and told me to relax. I thought I might faint my heart was going so fast! And what a kisser! I've only ever snogged the lads in my year, and that was less than good, in fact on the whole they are wet and rushed, although no none, not even Woody (yes, Yule Ball) was _that_ good. It went on for ages and he was so uh, paced I suppose. And soft and hard all at the same time. It was dreamy and I didn't want to stop but we kinda had to didn't we? I'm sure that he enjoyed it because he winked at me after as he went to sit down. Merlin he's got a nice arse.

Ok, so more whiskey later and him and Smilton the Stilton disappeared into the trees, I'm not entirely sure they did shag, I mean Charlie was smirking when they came out but Percy said he's still a virgin – so here's hoping. I hope the smug bitch puked and that's why he was smirking, although quite why he would need to tuck his shirt in again after she'd puked… maybe Perc is just trying to make me feel better, I dunno but I do get the urge to hex Stilton into next week every time I see her, I mean the tart. She must be a slapper because even _I_ with my humungous crush wouldn't shag him unless he was my boyfriend for a while. Oh now there's a thought… Well I'm going to bed now because I'm shattered and we had to run all the way along the corridor to avoid Snape and I got a lovely view of Weasley's butt as he ran… HMMMMMMMM XXXXX


	9. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

Charlie Weasley ducked as another plate soared by his ear "Oi! Stop it or I'll go straight back!" he shouted

"Don't you Oi me Weasley!" Starr yelled "You pathetic excuse for a man!"

"Starr!" he said getting angrier "You knew the deal!"

"Yes I did didn't I?" she screeched "I love you Starr! I want to be with you Starr, but Romania is no place for a woman – Starr!" she mocked him "And now I find that she's been there!" she hurled another plate at him.

"Will you STOP chucking stuff at me!" he howled "And let me explain, you bad tempered hag?"

"No!" she picked up her wand and pointed it at his groin; he backed away, fear in his eyes.

"She was there as part of the Ministry!" he attempted to explain "She's married!"

"So are you!" her eyes were dangerous and dark now.

"Yes to you! Idiot that I am!" he said "Nothing happened with her! She was on assignment – that's all!"

"So why hide it from me then?" she demanded, advancing further.

"Because I knew how you would react! Like a raging lunatic!" he said, eyeing her wand.

"What, that I would be angry? Damn right I am!" she spluttered "I've wanted to move to Romania with you since we got married and you always refused. Cramp your style would I?" she demanded

"Everyone knows I'm crazy about you. It's dangerous and you'd be bored out of your mind. Nothing to do all day. That's why I changed my shifts, two weeks on, two weeks off!" he said trying to reach her while avoiding the still poised wand.

"Oh, my hero" she mocked, lowering the wand slightly.

"This isn't like you, to be jealous" he said, feeling a bit safer "What's wrong?"

"I know you wouldn't cheat" she said quietly "I'm sorry, I just, well I miss you, and I've always accepted that Romania and the dragons is 'a wizards world', I didn't want to intrude on that part of your life. I just got so angry when I heard you had been working with Gabrielle, Fleur was so grateful that you looked after her"

"Fleur told you?" he asked still not sure if he dare get closer "Doesn't that tell you something?"

"I know, I know" she said dropping into a chair "Like I said, I never really thought that you and her would do anything, I was well, jealous that you think Gabrielle can look after herself and I can't"

He moved closer, kneeling in front of her. Feeling safer he removed the wand from her hand.

"I know that you can look after yourself" he said lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes "Do you know how much it kills me when I leave you? But it would be awful for you out there; Gabrielle was working, for a month, that's all. If we moved there for good you would know no one. There are no other wives or girlfriends. No family. Just burly dragon tamers and healers. They get drunk. They fight. They leer at any woman around. Being selfish I'd never relax, knowing you were alone in the camp while I was working. And what about Mattie? Would it be fair to bring him up so far away from anything?"

"I know, but you'd be there, every day" she said sullenly.

"Well, if you had let me get through the door before you started to behave like a dragon with a sore arse" he smiled "I have something to tell you, well ask you really"

Starr looked at his tired face "What?" she said.

"It's long and drawn out and I'm starving" he said "Is there any chance I could have some dinner before we discuss it? That's if there's any plates left" he surveyed the debris around him.

"Tell me!" she demanded, reaching for her wand.

"Ok!" he said "I've been offered another job, as manager of the Sanctuary, in Wales"

"Charlie!" she squealed, knocking him flat as she flew off the chair and into his lap "That's brilliant!"

"Humph!" he replied as she kissed him "Wish I'd said that first, much nicer reception"

"Sorry" she said "I was just…"

"I know, it's a good job I'm used to dealing with stroppy cow dragons" he teased "At least you don't breathe fire!"

"I always manage to ruin it don't I?" she said close to tears "I nearly hexed you into oblivion the day you proposed"

"Stop it" he said, hugging her closer "You wouldn't be you if you weren't…"

"Overdramatic? Over reactive? Histrionic? High maintenance?" she said

"I was going to say passionate and unpredictable" he said as his stomach rumbled.

"Flattery will get you everywhere" she fluttered at him.

"Will it get me my dinner?" he asked

"Oh Merlin!" she jumped up, rushing to the oven "I hope its ok!"

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

Charlie held his arms wide as he slowly turned around, facing his wife and parents "So?" he asked excited "What do you think?"

Starr took in the dank property; Charlie had given them a guided tour of the run down cottage built on the side of the hill. Nestled within the Welsh mountains he had bought the property impulsively. It was close to the dragon sanctuary and he thought it had great potential. They all now stood outside, looking up at the imposing building. There was no glass in some of the windows, the outhouse was all but destroyed and Arthur shook his head at the gnome infestation that rivalled the one at the Burrow.

"It's bloody awful Charlie!" Starr burst out "It's dark, cold and it smells! You can't seriously expect me to bring our son to live here?"

"We can do it up!" he said, hoping he looked braver than he felt.

"By 'we', I presume you mean me and your mum?" she asked choking on the sobs that rose in her throat "Because you will be over the hill, playing with your dragons and I'll be stuck in this dump! I can't believe you blew our savings on this without even asking me!"

"Babe…" he pleaded, looking at his parents for support "I will be here, every day; I've got two months before I start at the sanctuary and …"

Starr cut him off "And just where are we supposed to live in the meantime?" she fumed "We have to move out in a week!"

"Starr" ventured Molly "We will all help; it will be lovely before you know it! You can stay with us until you can move in" Molly felt acutely torn. She loved her son and was proud of him, but she also knew from experience that the Weasley men got strange ideas and they rarely worked out. She felt for Starr, she had missed Charlie so much when he worked away, and was delighted when he had landed his new job. And now Charlie had gone and done this, he was so much like his father!

Starr walked towards Charlie and stood in front of him, taking his hands in hers, she had mellowed considerably since he had come home for good from Romania, but she still had a temper. He looked shocked as she smiled.

"Ok" she said "If it means that we can have you at home, every night, then I'll try, for you. But I'm not living here until it's at least clean and warm. The decoration we can work on bit by bit"

He hugged her close "Thank you" he said "I'll make it work, and quickly"

"I know you will" she said, a hint of humour in her voice as she whispered into his ear "Because there's no bedroom fun for you until we move in, and I'm not moving in until it's warm, clean and habitable"

"But…" Charlie stammered "That's not fair!"

"But it will make sure you get it done!" she said "Doesn't mean that I don't love you" she pressed against him, her hands sliding up the back of his shirt where his parents could not see "Or that I won't want to, oh, it'll be tough for me too" she kissed him, lightly but with an undercurrent "So the quicker we get it done, the quicker we can christen it"

"You scheming…" he said, smiling at her "Best not tell Mum, she's already bending my ear about more grandkids. Still, you do realise that when we do move in, I'll be making up for lost time?"

"Oh I'm counting on it" she said.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX


End file.
